


Boner

by Lori_Jane



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Jane/pseuds/Lori_Jane





	Boner

He has a boner when Elle kicks the shit out of him with her beloved nine tails whip.

  
* * *

  
He has a boner even when Elle fries him with hundred or thousand bluish lightnings.  
This doesn’t mean that he likes it.  
It means that in these particular moments Adam likes to imagine how he will rip Elle Bishop apart.  
Literally.

  
* * *

  
Adam doesn’t think about masochism when Elle tries to nail his balls to the cold cold ground.  
Adam doesn’t think about masochism because he hates “Venus in Furs” even more than “The 120 Days of Sodom”.  
He tells Elle his thoughts, trying to spill all his hatred in these words.  
She laughs and whispers into his ear:  
“You will like all of this. I can guarantee you that”.


End file.
